


The Color Inside of My World

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been others in the past thirteen months, there had been pleasure, but this was absolute bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Inside of My World

**Author's Note:**

> It immediately follows the events in [I Can Still Feel You](http://community.livejournal.com/lairofthemuses/525.html). The title is from the John Mayer song, _Daughters_.

She woke just as thunder rumbled across the sky. The haze of drinking games still surrounded her but Emily wasn’t quite ready to call it a hangover. She squinted some though there was no sunlight to blind her. Turning over to see what was happening outside the window, Emily looked at him sleeping. Jason Gideon was asleep on his stomach and looked peaceful.

Emily rested her cheek on her hand, just watching him. It was hard to see his facial expression with his new beard in the way. How long had he had it, she wondered. Emily didn’t think she liked it but maybe it would just take some getting used to. Last night when they made love, the whiskers made her skin tingle.

Of course Jason was able to do that before he grew a beard. After thirteen months not a damn thing had changed. His body still made hers scream in ecstasy. No matter where they were emotionally or mentally, sexually they were as in sync as ever.

Sighing, feeling a little dizzy, Emily lay on her back. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or something else. At least she’d taken the day off. The last place she needed to be feeling like this was Quantico. The smile spread across her face when Jason moved into her arms. He snuggled close, murmuring in his sleep.

Even though she tried not to let it, Emily’s mind wandered. She wondered if he slept alone the entire time he was away. The phone conversations and emails were more frequent in the eight weeks before he showed up at her condo. That didn’t mean that he hadn’t been busy…there were lots of hours in a day. Did Emily have a right to know, to pry? They never said outright that it was monogamous.

Whatever they had all but dissipated when he walked out on her. Didn’t Jason have enough on his plate without juggling multiple women? Emily still didn’t even know the context of Sarah’s visit last summer. It had been a point of contention with them but since she’d been slaughtered now might not be the best time to bring it up. That was the past; it was best to leave it there.

If this was going to be anything it would have to be brand new. It had to be two people acquainted with each other but who were going on a new journey. They could not start where they left off. Emily didn’t even remember where it was, which was probably for the better, but this could not be the middle. A new beginning was the only chance they had.

Jason stirred, opening his eyes. He looked up at Emily and she gave him a tired smile.

“Ply the woman with liquor, presents, and song. Drive her body to the edge of oblivion and exhaustion. And she still gets up at the crack of dawn; what gives?”

“Old habits die hard, I think we both know that.” Emily sighed. “I can't believe I'm looking at your face.”

“What do you think of it?” He asked.

“Mmm, it’s beautiful.”

Jason smiled. He shifted his body weight, half on top of her, and took her face into his hands.

“My God Katya,”

“What?”

“I love you. I've missed you terribly and feared I would never see you again.”

“If you love me so much then don’t you ever leave me again.” Emily replied.

“I won't.”

“Don’t make me promises you can't keep, Jason. And don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“I never have; not once. I left you here because I needed to. I'm back for the same reason. I love you Katya and I don’t care what it takes, I’ll show you that I mean that.”

“Just hold on to me.” She held him close. “Hold on and don’t let go.”

“Yes,” Jason kissed her bare shoulder. “I promise you.”

He kissed her lips softly. Emily pulled back some, gripping him tightly as an electric current went through her. Nothing compared to how it felt with Jason. There had been others in the past thirteen months, there had been pleasure, but this was absolute bliss. She stroked her hand down his spine; Jason quivered against her.

“You said you bought presents for me.” She said, smiling as his lips teased hers again.

“I did.”

“Plural?”

“Mmm hmm. I can't help myself, you know that. I love to see you smile, Katya. I owe you a lot of smiles.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” She replied.

“I've hurt you so deeply.” Jason’s voice caught but he pulled himself back from the brink.

“Yes, you did. You were hurting too Jason, you didn’t do it because you didn’t love me.”

“Absolutely not,” He shook his head.

“So today is the first day of our new life together. We start a new slate. Do you want that Jason; do you want us?”

“My God, yes. I don’t want anything more. I love you, Emily, and I will make you happy.”

“Presents make me happy.” She said. “Pancakes make me happy.”

“What else?” Jason asked, eager hands spreading her thighs under the covers.

“Your touch makes me so happy.”

“Where shall I touch you, my love?”

“Everywhere, just touch me Jason.”

It wasn’t a request she ever needed to make twice. Jason was not a forgetful man. Every moment, horrific or happy, was still there. He remembered each and every way he satisfied Emily and vice-versa. When she arched her back and whispered his name, it enraptured him. There was a time when he thought it might not be possible, that all was lost. Emily made anything possible.

“Oh God, oh God, I love you Jason, ohhh…”

She did love him and with that knowledge the two of them could conquer any obstacle. Now that she was back in his arms, there was no way he was ever letting her go. There was still a way to go but as long as Emily wanted to walk, he would be at her side. That’s what made him happy.

***

  



End file.
